villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Blut
Mr. Blut is the leader of the Damocles organization of assassins and the main antagonist of the 2019 Netflix movie Polar. He seeks to kill off his company's retired assassins so that, through a loophole in their contracts, he will be able to collect their pensions. This would lead him to go after the movie's main protagonist, Duncan "the Black Kaiser" Visla. He was portrayed by comedian , who also played Otto Hill in The Harry Hill. Personality Blut is a greedy, ungrateful and sadistic businessperson who willing to exploit loopholes in employment contracts to brutally kill his employees who had put their life on the line for Damocles over the years in order to collect their pension funds so he could attract investors and sell his company at high price. For him, people are just means for him to exploit, making him not only seeing his employees as a whole are nothing more than mere objects but also incredibly abusive to them. His abusive nature eventually makes all his employees to abandon him to his fate when Duncan comes to take his life, even his secretary asks Duncan if he wants a cup of coffee. Despite commanding an organization of assassins, he is a weakling who thinks highly of himself and has no hesitation to wage war against Duncan, his most formidable employee, as he thinks his army of guards can make him invincible and untouchable. He also quite idiotic as he let his greed blinds him against the reality that Duncan is far too good to be disposed of with his army of killers, despite knowing him for years or simply to ignorant or care to take notice about Duncan's exploits. Even when his secretary Vivian suggests that he should pay Duncan his pension fee and let him retires in peace based on his fearsome reputation, he refuses to listen to her. His idiocy shows clearly in multiple times when he didn't end Duncan life as soon as he captured him and naively thinking that Duncan willing to surrender his life against his mercenaries without anticipating any deadly preparations. History Though Damocles was eyed for a buyout by several investors, they were concerned about the fact that the company was owing $29 million. Thus, Blut began having his A-Team target the retired assassins of his company since their contracts stated that if they died before retirement without any wills or beneficiaries their pension would go to Damocles and thus make the company seem more attractive for the buyout. One of the people whom Blut sought to kill was Duncan Visla aka the Black Kaiser and Damocles's most dangerous assassin, who was only days away from retirement and had a pension worth $8 million. Blut had Vivian hire Visla to go to Belarus and assassinate a man named Pedro Gonzalez Gonzales who had wronged Damocles, planning for Visla to be killed in the crossfire. However, Visla completed the job and killed those sent to kill him. Despite Vivian advising him to simply pay Visla his pension, Blut instead decides to send his A-Team after him, underestimating his best employee. After tracking down and killing Visla's accountant, the A-Team go to each of the four properties Visla was registered to have owned, only to find he was not at any of them. The team eventually tracks Visla to his residence in a snowy rural neighborhood, but Visla manages to kill all of them except for Alexei. However, Visla soon discovers that while he was busy dealing with the assassins, Damocles had kidnapped his neighbor and friend Camille. Meanwhile, angered at the deaths of his A-Team, especially Hilde whom he enjoyed groping, Blut declares "it's personal" and begins seeking capture Visla so he can torture him. Blut eventually manages to lure Visla out using his old friend Porter, whom Blut has knock him out so he can take him to his torture chamber. There, Blut taunts Visla with photos he took of Camille, saying that he will have his way with her while Visla watches, and tells him the story of William Wallace, who was brutally tortured for betraying the King of England. Blut then proceeds to torture Visla for three days by cutting him, stabbing him and finally gouging out his eye. However, on the fourth day, Visla manages to escape thanks to a piece of sharp metal embedded with him and kills all of Blut's guards before exiting the mansion. Blut sends Vivian and squads of his men after Visla, but Visla kills them all thanks to the remote-controlled machine guns that he controls through a pair of laser-sighted gloves received from his old lover Jazmin. Visla then heads to Blut's mansion to confront him. Surrounding himself with guards, Blut becomes confidant that he will be able to deal with Visla, only for his guards to abandon him as they know how dangerous Visla really is and as well as fed up with Blut's abusive nature. Blut then gets on the phone and angrily demands for his men to bring him Camille, but Visla shows up before that can be done. Arming himself with a Mauser and a short sword, Blut prepares to face off against Visla and is promptly and swiftly decapitated with an axe and his head flung out his window. Gallery Blut head.png|Blut is decapitated with an axe by Duncan. Category:Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Pure Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Embezzlers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Pimps Category:Dark Horse Villains